Fast
* Spin-off films | shorts = List of short films | wtv = List of web series | attractions = List of theme park attractions | plays = List of tour | vgs = List of video games | soundtracks = List of soundtracks | toys = List of toys | website = }} Fast & Furious (occasionally referred to as The Fast and the Furious) is an American media franchise centered on a series of action films that is largely concerned with illegal street racing, heists and spies. The franchise also includes short films, a television series, live shows, video games and theme park attractions. It is distributed by Universal Pictures. The first film was released in 2001, which began the original trilogy of films focused on racing, and culminated in the standalone film The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006). The series then went under a soft reboot with Fast & Furious (2009), which transitioned the series toward heists and spying, and concluded with The Fate of the Furious (2017). Two more films are intended to conclude the series and are set to be released in 2020, and 2021, respectively. Universal expanded the series to include the spin-off film Hobbs & Shaw (2019), while its subsidiary DreamWorks Animation followed this with the animated web television series Fast & Furious Spy Racers. Soundtrack albums have been released for all the films, as well as compilation albums containing existing music heard in the films. Two short films that tie into the series have also been released. The series has been commercially successful and is Universal's biggest franchise, as of 2015 ranking as the ninth-highest-grossing film series of all time with a combined gross of over $5 billion. Critical reception was mostly mixed for the first four films, while later films in the series were more positively received. Outside of the films, Fast & Furious has been the focus of other media, including attractions at Universal Studios Hollywood, live shows, commercials, many video games and toys. It is also considered the vehicle that propelled lead actors Vin Diesel and Paul Walker to stardom. Films Released Future Short films The short films were either released direct-to-video or saw limited theatrical distribution by Universal. They were mostly included as special features for The Fast and the Furious (2001), 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), and Fast & Furious (2009), as part of the DVD releases. The films, which range from 10 to 20 minutes, are designed to be self-contained stories that provide backstory for characters or events introduced in the films. It is also designed to bridge the chronological gap that was created as the initial leads departed the series. The Turbo Charged Prelude for 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003) sees Paul Walker reprise his role as Brian O'Conner, and details his escape from Los Angeles and avoidance of law enforcement, which culminates in his eventual arrival to Miami. Los Bandoleros (2009) sees Vin Diesel reprise his role as Dominic Toretto, who is living as a wanted fugitive in the Dominican Republic. He eventually reunites with Letty and other associates to plan the hijacking of a gasoline shipment to help an impoverished neighborhood. Television | infoA1 = Tim Hedrick and Bret Haaland | infoB1 = Released }} }} Cast and crew Principal cast Additional crew & production details Production Development Main Saga In early 2000, actor Paul Walker had wrapped up filming on The Skulls with director Rob Cohen. Cohen secured a deal with producer Neal H. Moritz for an untitled action film for Universal Pictures, and approached Walker for his idea of a dream action movie, with the actor suggesting a mash-up of the films Days of Thunder (1990) and Donnie Brasco (1997). Soon thereafter, Cohen and Moritz brought him a Vibe magazine article published in May 1998, which detailed an undercover street racing circuit operating in New York City, and suggested a story that was to be a re-imagined version of the film Point Break (1991), but set to follow Walker as an undercover cop tasked with infiltrating the world of underground street racing in Los Angeles. Upon hearing this, Walker signed on immediately; finding his co-star proved more difficult. The studio warmed toward the idea of Timothy Olyphant in the role of Dominic Toretto, due to the success of the blockbuster Gone in 60 Seconds (2000), but he declined. Moritz instead persisted on Vin Diesel following his performance in Pitch Black (2000), with Diesel accepting after proposing several script changes. Upon release in June 2001, the film shattered box office and critical expectations, and a 2002 sequel was green-lit by September. However, Diesel declined to return for the sequel, saying that the screenplay was inferior to its predecessor. Cohen also declined the sequel, opting to develop the film xXx (2002), which starred Diesel in the lead role. To account for these changes, Universal commissioned the writers to create a standalone sequel with Walker in the lead, and brought in John Singleton as the new director. As a result, filming was delayed by a year, and Tyrese Gibson, who worked with Singleton on the film Baby Boy (2001), was hired as Walker's new co-star. Furthermore, the production location shifted to Miami, and was also the first entry in the series to feature long-running castmate Ludacris. Universal attempted to bring back Diesel for the third installment, but he again declined due to other projects and a dislike for the script. As a result of failing to secure the returns of any of the original cast, Universal ordered a reboot of the franchise. Screenwriter Chris Morgan subsequently attempted to revive the series primarily for car enthusiasts, with new characters, focusing on a car-related subculture, and moving the series to Tokyo; the city is considered the birthplace of Asiatic cars. It is also the first film in the series to start its tradition of filming in exotic locations. Moritz returned and hired director Justin Lin, having been impressed with Lin's work for the film Better Luck Tomorrow (2002), which shared similar elements with Tokyo Drift. Moreover, the series were able to bring Diesel in for a cameo appearance, in exchange for letting the actor's production company acquire the rights to the Riddick character. The third movie was the least financially successful of the franchise, received lukewarm reception, and left the future of the franchise in limbo. Away from the franchise, Diesel had made a string of box office or critical flops, including The Chronicles of Riddick (2004), The Pacifier (2005), and Find Me Guilty (2006). After discussions with Universal, the pair shared an interest in reviving the series. After signing Diesel and confirming the return of Lin, Universal worked to track the first film's original co-stars, and re-signed Walker, Michelle Rodriguez, and Jordana Brewster in mid-2008. Walker was initially reluctant to rejoin the franchise after six years, but Diesel assured him that film would be considered the first "true" sequel. Morgan returned to write after the critical praise for the character Han Lue. Given the death of the character in the third movie, the entire timeline of the franchise was altered to account for his appearance. Considered a soft reboot as emphasis on car culture was toned down, the fourth movie, Fast & Furious, was a unilateral commercial success. Although critical reception was mixed, it reinvigorated the franchise, as well as the star power of Diesel and Walker. joined the cast in Fast Five, and headlined the first spin-off film.]] In 2011, Fast Five was released. While developing the film, Universal wholeheartedly departed from the street racing theme prevalent in previous films, to transform the franchise into a heist action series involving cars. By doing so, they hoped to attract wider audiences that might otherwise be put off by a heavy emphasis on cars and car culture. Fast Five is considered the transitional film in the series, featuring only one car race and giving more attention to action set pieces such as gun fights, brawls, and the heist. Fast Five was initially conceived to conclude the franchise, but following strong box office performance and high critical praise, Universal proceeded to develop a sixth installment. Furthermore, the film is noted for the addition of Dwayne Johnson to the cast, whose performance was critically praised. In late 2011, the Los Angeles Times reported that Universal was approaching the sixth and seventh installment with a single storyline running through both films, with Morgan envisaging themes of freedom and family, but later shifted to account for the studio's wishes to incorporate elements of espionage. However, Lin revealed that he had, after discussions with Diesel, storyboarded, previsualized, and began editing a twelve-minute finale for Fast & Furious 6, before filming was completed on Fast Five. The suggestion was discussed to shoot the films back-to-back, in order to break the traditional the two-year gap between installments, but this notion was abandoned at Lin's request. Upon release, the sixth film became the highest-grossing film in the series. Universal lacked a major event movie for 2014, and quickly rushed Furious 7 into production, due to its status as a bankable asset. As a result, Lin decided not to return to direct the seventh film, as he was still performing post-production on Fast & Furious 6. James Wan, primarily known for horror films, soon took over directorial duties. Pre-production began in mid-2013, however, during filming, Walker died in a single-vehicle crash on November 30, 2013, with filming only half-completed. Following Walker's death, filming was delayed for script rewrites, and his brothers, Caleb and Cody, were used as stand-ins to complete his remaining scenes. These script rewrites completed the story arcs for both Walker and Brewster's characters, which were subsequently retired. Additionally, visual effects company Weta Digital was hired to re-create Walker's likeness. Ultimately, the film was delayed, and released in April 2015. The toll of directing the movie with additional re-shoots dissuaded Wan from returning to the franchise, and Universal hired F. Gary Gray to helm the eighth movie. The film began a new trilogy of movies, which will end the entire franchise. Universal later announced that final two films will be released in May 2020 and April 2021, with Lin returning to direct. It was also announced that Brewster would reprise her role, and screenwriter Daniel Casey was hired for the ninth film, making it the first film since Tokyo Drift not to be written by Morgan. Pre-production began in February 2019 in London, and filming began in June. Later that month, it was announced that John Cena was cast in a role. Spin-off films In 2015, Diesel announced in an interview with Variety that potential spin-offs were in the early stages of development. In 2019, Diesel also announced a film that will focus on the female characters from the Fast & Furious, and mentioned that there are a total of three spin-off films currently in development. Nicole Perlman, Lindsey Beer and Geneva Robertson-Dworet will serve as co-screenwriters on the project. The first spin-off was officially announced in 2018, and starred Johnson and Jason Statham. In late 2017, Variety reported Morgan had written the script, while David Leitch would direct. Originally, the ninth film in the main series was supposed to be released in April 2019, followed by the tenth in April 2021. However, Universal instead opted to proceed with the spin-off, and ordered it to occupy the 2019 release date. This caused tensions between Johnson, Diesel and Gibson, with the latter responding through an Instagram post, criticizing Johnson for causing the ninth film to be delayed. In October 2018, long-term producer Neal H. Moritz filed a lawsuit against Universal Pictures for breach of oral contract and committed promissory fraud after the distributor removed him as lead producer for Hobbs & Shaw. Furthermore, it was revealed in May 2019 that Universal dropped Moritz from all future Fast & Furious installments. Web series In April 2016, DreamWorks Animation was acquired by NBCUniversal for $3.8 billion, with the acquisition including a first look deal with the company to produce animated film and series based on or with films under the Universal Pictures banner. In April 2018, streaming service Netflix green-lit the series Fast & Furious: Spy Racers, with Bret Haaland, Diesel, Tim Hedrick, and Morgan set to be the executive producers, while Hedrick and Haaland are expected to act as showrunners. The first season premiered on December 26, 2019, with eight episodes. Reception Box office performance Critical and public response Music Soundtracks Singles Other media Universal theme park attractions After the release of Tokyo Drift in 2006, Universal began to market the franchise by introducing theme park attractions. From 2006 to 2013, an exhibit, entitled The Fast and the Furious: Extreme Close-Up, was shown at the Studio Tour, and featured a demonstration of some of the special effects used the films, and guided viewers to a show where they could sit in vehicles, which would then be elevated and spun a number of times. A new exhibit opened in 2015 at Universal Studios Hollywood titled Fast & Furious: Supercharged. After being guided past the black Dodge Charger used in the fifth film, users sit on a tram guided by Luke Hobbs, who informs them a high-valued witness sought after by Owen Shaw is on the tram. A subsequent chase sequence ensues, led by Roman Pearce, Letty Ortiz, and Dominic Toretto. The cast appear via a Pepper's ghost hologram. Another exhibit, also of the same name, opened in Universal Orlando in 2018, with the Floridian version being a stand-alone ride, although it incorporates memorabilia from the films for the queue. It also features the characters of Tej Parker and Mia Toretto. Tour In 2018, Universal announced the Fast & Furious Live tour. It is a group of live shows which combines stunt driving, pyrotechnics, and projection mapping to recreate scenes from the films and perform other stunts. During production, thousands of stunt performers and drivers auditioned and were required to undergo a four-month training camp if selected. Additionally, parkour athletes, and stunts requiring both drivers and parkour practitioners, also featured. Fast & Furious Live had two preview shows between January 11–12, 2018 at Liverpool's Echo Arena, before officially beginning a European tour a week later. The following list is sourced from the tour's website. ;Tour overview After the primary leg of the tour concluded, Fast & Furious Live was extended in September 2018 for five additional shows, with two encore shows held at the Pala Alpitour in Turin from September 7–8, a show at the Ziggo Dome in Amsterdam on September 15, and two shows at the O2 Arena in Prague from September 21–22. The tour was panned by critics. Ryan Gilbey of The Guardian wrote on his review that "Large sections of seating in the O2 were closed off; entire rows in the rest of it were empty" and "The only danger in Fast & Furious Live is that the audience might die of carbon monoxide poisoning. Or boredom." Adam White of The Daily Telegraph gave the show a two out of five rating, commenting that "Fast & Furious Live often feels like an elaborate if lethargic playground game, one hinging almost entirely on imagination." Additionally, the tour was a financial failure, with the show's production company entering administration in the summer of 2018 and all of the cars and equipment auctioned off in 2019. Video games Fast & Furious has also spawned several racing video games tied into the series, or has served as inspiration for other games playable on various systems. The arcade game The Fast and the Furious (known as Wild Speed in Japan) was released by Raw Thrills in 2004, and was based on the second installment. The game The Fast and the Furious was released in 2006 for the PlayStation 2 and PlayStation Portable, and drew heavy inspiration from Tokyo Drift. The game sold moderately and opened to mixed reviews. Notably, several games have been released for mobile gaming, with a number available for iOS and Android devices, with the unlicensed tie-ins The Fast and the Furious: Pink Slip, Fast & Furious, Fast Five and Fast & Furious: Adrenaline. For the sixth installment, Universal helped develop an official tie-in titled Fast & Furious 6: The Game, and also aided development for Fast & Furious: Legacy. Fast & Furious: Showdown was released in 2013 for Microsoft Windows, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Wii U and Nintendo 3DS. It marked the second game available for mainstream consoles, and the player controls multiple characters to help bridge the narrative gap between the fifth and sixth film. It opened to negative reviews and middling financial success. Also, various cars, locations and characters from the series have also appeared in the Facebook-specific game Car Town. In 2015, in a deal with Microsoft Studios, a standalone expansion of Forza Horizon 2 for Xbox One and Xbox 360 was released titled Forza Horizon 2 Presents Fast & Furious. It was released to promote Furious 7, and received generally positive reception, although, some critics lamented the limited involvement from the titular characters. In 2017, vehicular soccer game Rocket League released a downloadable content (DLC) pack in promotion for The Fate of the Furious, where players would be able to purchase the Dodge Charger from the film as well as its exclusive wheels, and six other new customizations. Fast & Furious: Crossroads was announced at The Game Awards 2019. Published by Bandai Namco Entertainment, and developed by Slightly Mad Studios, who works on Need for Speed: Shift series and Project CARS series. This game will available on May 2020 for the PC, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. Toys In 2002, RadioShack stocked and sold ZipZaps micro RC versions of the cars from the first film, while diecast metal manufacturer Racing Champions released replicas of cars from the first two installments in different scales from 1/18 to 1/64, in 2004. AMT Ertl rivaled the cars released by Racing Champions by producing 1/24-scale plastic model kits of the hero cars in 2004, while Johnny Lightning, under the JL Full Throttle Brand, released 1/64 and 1/24 models of the cars from Tokyo Drift. These models were designed by renowned diecast designer Eric Tscherne. In 2011, Universal licensed the company Greenlight to sell model cars from all films in anticipation for Fast Five. Since 2013, Hot Wheels has released 1/64 models of every car from and since the sixth installment.HW City / Speed Power Series (2013 New Model): Toyota Supra - Orange Track Diecast, 8 January 2016 International locations The Fast & Furious franchise was filmed in a number of countries including: Brazil, Cuba, the Dominican Republic, Germany, Iceland, Japan, Mexico, Panama, Puerto Rico, Spain, the United Arab Emirates, the United Kingdom and the United States. See also * List of highest-grossing film franchises Notes References External links * * Category:Film series introduced in 2001 Category:Fast & Furious Category:Action film franchises Category:Crime films by series Category:American road movies Category:Techno-thriller films Category:Thriller films by series Category:Universal Studios franchises Category:2000s road movies Category:2010s road movies Category:The Fast and the Furious Category:Action films by series Category:American action adventure films Category:American films Category:Auto racing films Category:Film series Category:2000s action thriller films Category:2000s crime thriller films Category:2010s action thriller films Category:2010s crime thriller films